Wedding Playlist
by Starlight623
Summary: Jax helps Sara and Leonard pick the songs for their wedding reception.


Leonard looks around at the papers on the desk. Wedding plans. They are actually making wedding plans. He's not sure if he's more surprised that it's actually happening, or that he's actually ok with it.

"So, I know you aren't all that thrilled with the venue, but it was really nice of Ollie to arrange it," Sara says, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, I do appreciate the irony of us getting married in the Star City museum. I never would've usually pictured us there, but if you like it, then I'm fine with it."

"And Martin said yes to officiating?"

"Thank you, Rabbi Stein, yes."

"Great. And now we just need to talk to Jax about the music."

"And Jax is here!" Jefferson says as he pauses at the open door. "Can I come in?"

"Yep!" Sara answers. "We're all set for you."

"Ok, so first of all, I'm honored that you guys asked me to be the DJ at your wedding," Jax begins. "So, I'll need you both to answer some questions to some common wedding dances. All right?"

Sara and Leonard nod.

"Great. Ok, most important, first dance."

"Love Will Keep Us Together," Sara and Leonard reply together.

Jax laughs. "Why am I not surprised? Ok, wedding party dance."

"I have one for that. REO Speedwagon, 'Can't Fight This Feeling,'" Leonard adds.

"80s music, really?" Sara asks, shocked.

"You don't know everything about me, Canary!"

Sara nods, impressed and a little surprised.

"Ok, that being the case, shall we add "The Search is Over" too? Nothin' wrong with a little Survivor," Jax suggests.

"Sounds fine by me," Leonard replies.

Sara laughs. She honestly didn't know her husband to be was an 80s fan. Now she was picturing a gawky teenage Leonard in neon parachute pants. The laughs would likely continue.

"Now, for your entrance song, I wanted to go cheesy," Jax begins. "So hear me out. 'Ice, Ice, Baby.'"

Sara's really laughing now! "I love it!"

Leonard shakes his head. "Really, Jefferson?"

"Come on! People will love it! I'm also offering up 'Cold as Ice' and 'Freeze Frame.' Foreigner and J. Geils?"

"Vanilla Ice it is," Leonard drawls.

"Yes!" Jax hisses. "Also, just so you know, those other 2 will be played through the night as well. Now that we have Captain Cold represented, I'm also planning on Nellie Furtado's 'I'm Like a Bird' somewhere in the night. And 'Freebird' too."

Sara rolls her eyes but appreciates it all anyway.

"Everyone loves Skynyrd!" Jax continues, "Now, the bouquet and garter toss."

"Ooh, I forgot about the garter," Leonard says with a smirk. "Hide it well, assassin?"

Jax puts his face in his hands. "Ok, please don't forget I'm in the room!"

"Fine. Things to discuss later," Leonard agrees.

"I was at a wedding once where the garter song was the Mission: Impossible theme song," Sara adds.

Jax rubs his hands together with glee. "I love it! And since we're digging the 80s, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" for the bouquet?"

"Sounds good to me," Leonard agrees. "How do you know so much about 80s music, anyway?"

"I am a connoisseur of all musics, thank you. And I've found that 80s music rocks."

Leonard holds up a fist, somewhat shocked at his own actions. Jax returns the bump, equally shocked, but happy to oblige.

"And, of course, we'll have plenty of slow songs too. I mean, gotta have some snuggle time, amiright?" Jax says with a chuckle.

"It all sounds great, Jax! We trust your judgement on the rest of the songs. Thanks so much for doing this."

"My pleasure! I'm excited to be a part of this… unique wedding."

"What, you've never heard of an assassin/crook wedding?" Leonard drawls.

Jax stands. "That's not how I'd picture the newspaper announcement reading."

"Oh, I wonder if we should do engagement pictures?" Sara wonders out loud.

"Really, Canary?"

Sara smiles and Leonard has no idea if she's kidding or not. "We'll discuss. All right, Jax, go have fun with this," she says.

"Oh, I will. No worries there." Before Jax can leave, he turns back. "So, how do you guys feel about Disney movie theme songs?"

Sara throws a pillow at him.


End file.
